


Kissing The Mirror

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Asexual Spock (Star Trek), Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: McCoy wants to clear something up about what happened in his sickbay whilst he was away, which leads to an unexpected proposal from Spock.





	Kissing The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> At some point between the end of the episode and this Spock assassinated Kirk.

"I'd like to speak to you," McCoy said through the intercom, his accent rough, as always. Spock waited for the always reluctant word that always came at the end of McCoy's demands of him. " _Sir._ "

Spock stood from the command chair and made his way to sickbay, keeping a hand on his dagger at all times. He disliked meeting McCoy in sickbay, for there were a lot of chemicals and 'medical' equipment only the doctor knew the uses of. He entered McCoy's office without warning; the doctor knew he was coming, there was no need for warnings. When Spock was inside, the door closed, McCoy turned his desk monitor around. It showed security footage of the mind meld and kiss Spock had initiated with McCoy's counterpart. McCoy stood and stalked around his desk to Spock.

"You kissed my counterpart." he stated, an unusually hostile growl to his voice.

"I did." Spock said, his hand still resting cautiously on his weapon.

"Why?" McCoy demanded.

"I'm your commander, I don't need to off an explanation." Spock growled.

"You kissed  _my counterpart._ " McCoy repeated, repeating the fact that Spock had, in effect, kissed him.

"It was the only way to open his mind," Spock explained, as McCoy circled him, ready to attack. "My counterpart was his weakness."

"Of course." McCoy hissed.

A fire ignited within Spock, and he slammed the doctor up against the wall.

"You resent me," he growled. "I respect that, I have since the day we met, but my respect for your feelings toward me have not stopped mine toward you."

McCoy's bright blue eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he cautiously asked.

Spock pinned him to the wall by his wrists and viciously kissed him with both tongue and teeth. McCoy moaned into Spock's mouth and tried to move his arms, but Spock wouldn't loosen his grip. Giving in, the doctor let Spock dominate him. This only lasted for a few seconds, however, as Spock pulled back soon after. He also let go of McCoy's wrists. When he saw that he'd drawn blood, he licked the red liquid away. He rested a hand on McCoy's hip and wrapped his other arm around the doctor's waist. McCoy opened his mouth to say something, probably to object, but was stopped by Spock's lips planting themselves firmly over McCoy's. His kiss was a lot more gentle this time and, to Spock's surprise, McCoy tilted his head and moved his lips in sync with Spock's. He traced Spock's jaw and cheek with his thumb, feeling the roughness of the Vulcan's beard underneath the pad of his thumb. Spock shuddered at the touch and pulled himself closer to McCoy. The doctor moved his hands downwards, ghosting Spock's buttocks. Forcefully, the Vulcan moved McCoy's hands to his waist.

"No." he firmly insisted.

McCoy frowned and narrowed his eyes. Spock leaned down and rested his head on McCoy's shoulder.

"I want you to be my partner," he murmured. "To be the captain's man."

Knowing Spock couldn't see it, McCoy smirked.

"Then why not...?" he started to ask, before trailing off, slipping his hands under Spock's tunic.

Spock pushed himself away from the doctor, feeling himself blaze with anger.

"No!" he snapped. "If you feel that  _that_ is necessary, I must retract my offer!"

"Why?" McCoy demanded.

Spock hesitated, feeling almost as though he were backed against a corner.

"Because I do not wish it." he quietly admitted.

McCoy smirked, having found a weakness in the Vulcan.

"Why?" he slyly asked.

"That is the only answer you will get!" Spock snarled. "I expect your answer by the evening."

* * *

McCoy furiously paced the empty corridor outside Spock's quarters, before aggressively pushing the chime. The door slid open, and he stepped inside. Spock was sitting behind his desk.

"Doctor McCoy," he greeted, standing and making his way over to the agitated doctor. "I presume you have your answer."

McCoy decided, instantly, that he liked Spock this way - he felt less threatened. He might even be able to live with a Spock like this.

"My answer's yes," he told Spock. "I will be the captain's man."

 


End file.
